Stupid
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Takes place in Stage Fighting, before Jade goes to see Tori at the end. Cat finds out about Jade's lie and they have a little talk. Cat/Jade friendship, but could be seen as romance if you own femslash goggles.


I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing so I can finally update my WiPs....this is what came out. I'm sorry. lol I'm just obsessed with Cat/Jade (friendship or femslash) and I literally wrote this in ten minutes.

I need to come up with better titles. I have 2 other Victorious drabble-shots (in the middle of being one-shots and drabbles) and they're one word titles too...

* * *

Jade didn't feel bad about faking the black eye. Why should she? Tori brought it on herself by being so…_Tori_. But Cat, damn her in all of her sweet, innocent glory, could make someone feel guilty for breathing if she aimed that wide-eyed, pouty-lipped, eyebrow-furrowed, "I'm-so-disappointed-in-you" look at them.

Any yeah, she was giving that look to Jade, and yeah, Jade felt like crawling under a rock.

They were in the girl's bathroom. Cat walked in on Jade while she was trying to clean up. She still had make-up running down her face, courtesy of the failed black eye make-up.

"You never got hit?" Cat asked quietly, stepping up beside Jade.

Jade stubbornly kept her eyes on her reflection and nodded.

"You got Tori in trouble."

"Oh great, so you like Tori more than me now?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Everyone else likes her more." Jade was happy that she wasn't looking at Cat now. She didn't think she could handle the look of pity Cat was sure to give her.

But, to her surprise, Cat just sighed in exasperation. When Jade finally looked at Cat, her expression had turned into a "come-on-even-I'm-not-that-dumb" look.

"You're being stupid."

Jade gaped at her. That wasn't usually the response she got when she told someone what she was feeling. Usually she got a stunned or awkward silence, pity, or a trip to the guidance counselor. She didn't like those reactions, but this was even worse. "Excuse me? I didn't ask for you're opinion."

Cat looked hurt for a second before controlling herself. "So? You're being…" She thought for a second. "You're pitying yourself and it's dumb."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "No you don't. No one does."

"See? Right there! You got the dark-sounding voice and said something bad. Stop it. It's you're fault no one else knows you. But I've figured you out. You're just trying to get attention."

"You think I'm just being overdramatic?"

"No, I know you want someone to help you. You keep dropping those "feel sorry for me" bombs every day. You're being stupid."

Cat stared at Jade, biting her lip. Jade stared at Cat, make-up still running down her face.

"I. Am not. Stupid."

"Are too."

"How does that make me stupid?"

"Well, you could just ask for help you know. And you act like no one cares about you, and you blame everyone else for everything."

"Are we still on this stupid black eye thing? Because Beck obviously doesn't care about me and spends more time with Tori than he does with me, so I made it seem like Tori hit me. It _is _their faults."

"Beck's not the only person on the planet and you're the only one who did anything really wrong."

"Cat…" Jade couldn't think of an argument. Cat was smarter than she acted.

"You don't know me." Cat said, guessing her thoughts. A small smile played on her lips. "Maybe I don't know everything about you, but I care about you. And I know you need to be nicer." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jade called desperately.

"Huh?"

"We should get to know each other." She blurted out quickly.

Cat grinned. "Sure!" She agreed, back to her normal self. Or maybe, not her normal self.

Jade watched Cat skip out of the room before wiping off the rest of her "black eye". Later, she'd go see Tori. Maybe she'd try this being nice thing. But that was a lie. She knew she'd be nice. Now that she had the chance to get to know Cat, she wanted Cat to…well, be proud of her.

* * *

Review? Sorry again, that just went nowhere. I don't know what was going through my mind.


End file.
